The Only Way
by Sarala23
Summary: There aren't any women in the Ranger Corps. That, however, is about to change ...  Old title: Will's Apprentice. HIATUS UNTIL I FEEL LIKE IT AND PEOPLE REVIEW!
1. Princess Isolda

**First ever Ranger's Apprentice fic. I know it's not that good but then again it is the preface. Let the story start.**

**Wait no ... I forgot something ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Ranger's Apprentice. If I did I would have the whole tenth book up here. **

**(Is it true America only has the seventh book? I would've thought they'd get the eighth at least. Please tell me. I want to know)

* * *

**

The night was dark aboard the wolfship. Isolda, sister of King Henri of Gallica, crossed her arms over her chest, tears staining her perfectly pale face. She was crying in despair.

She thought of all she had lost at the docks in La Rivage, where she had boarded the _Wolfdare_. She thought of the men at arms who had died defending her, of the ladies in waiting who had died as decoys.

But mostly, she thought of her husband, Ximenes Orville.

When Gallica, a ravaged country famous for the fights and squabbles of differing knights, had found out about her marriage to the sailor, the people were not well pleased, to say the least. Her beauty was renown throughout the world and many a man wanted her as their bride. However, no man had held her interest.

Until she met Ximenes.

He was a sailor, a messenger of sorts to the island countries to the East. Not content to the job he was given, Ximenes had taken it upon himself to learn the art of sword fighting. When the two lovers had met, Ximenes had arrived home from a tip to Picta, in askance of food in behalf of King Henri. The supplies in the Kingdom had run low and though the King did nothing to help the fights of the squabbling men who destroyed the crops, he had always tried to help his people as much as he could.

Isolda remembered the fateful day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_A deflated-looking sailor, a youth of about twenty, strolled into the filled dining hall. His right hand was clenched around a yellowed envelope. The other hand was resting on the hilt of his sword. He glanced around the room searching for a certain person. Isolda was watching, her brown eyes wide._

"_My lord," he gasped. "Picta has written back to your plea."_

_Henri, who had been chatting to Isolda, looked up. He leapt to his feet and practically ran to the sailor, taking the letter for the man's hand. Isolda was right behind him, her rich silk gown rustling slightly._

_Henri eagerly ripped open the seal and started reading the letter. The more he read, the more his face fell. He gave the letter to his sister, sighing in unhappiness. _

To King Henri,

We Pictans hear your cry for help. However we cannot spare the supplies you need. We are extremely sorry.

Hoping that you can forgive us,

King Cian of Picta.

"_Picta has refused help," Henri announced to the room at large. Then he turned to the messenger. "Send envoys to the Celts. You might as well ask the Araluans," he ordered._

_The messenger sighed. "My lord, they have all turned their backs on us. The Pictans have enough supplies for the whole of Skandia, they just don't want to share."_

"_What!" Henri yelled. "They refuse to help us? Why?"_

"_My lord," the sailor cautioned. "They disagree to the way Gallica is run. The want nothing to do with a country that is eternally in turmoil."_

_Isolda watched the exchange with solemn eyes. She knew that it was vital Araluen and Celtica helped Gallica. The country would be lost without the supplies the others provided and it was essential that they agreed to help Gallica._

"_Henri,' she began, "send me to Araluen. I can persuade Duncan to help us. If I cannot, I'll head south to Celtica and talk the King Swyddned."_

_Henri considered the idea. "Very well, sister. Go and pack for the voyage. Orville, you go and help her."_

"_Yes, my lord," the sailor said, bowing._

_As Isolda and the sailor made their way out of the hall, Isolda caught her first glimpse of the man and gasped. His hair was dark and messy, his eyes were glittering like emeralds (a much prettier colour than Henri's pale green, she thought) and his face was that of an angel._

_Isolda of Gallica was in love with the commoner, Ximenes Orville and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

_

Isolda pushed the memory aside. _It does no good to dwell on the past, _she thought to herself. _The past only brings back memories of how life_ had_ been. But how life is now is more important to how life was then. _

She sighed. She knew her logic was correct. Then, feeling she should move inside to direct the Skandians to her new life.

There was no going back, she knew. Once she stepped inside that door that led to the sleeping quarters her life in Gallica was finished. She took a deep breath. Then, without looking back, Isolda of Gallica became a normal woman as she stepped inside. Isolda was no more.

It was time that Aylwen, the Princess's new identity, took her first breath.

**Okay. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't know if you don't tell me. Please review!**


	2. The Choosing

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA. i just want to.**

Aderyn was dreaming. The dream wasn't that amazing, to an observer. But to her it meant the world.

In the dream, she had a family. Parents who loved her, a sister that looked up to her, brothers who ask for her help. It was all she ever wanted. She was the oldest, of course. Her brothers looked like the man in the picture, the picture that was in her locket. The man she had been told was her father.

Her sister looked like her, but younger. Less sophisticated. Aderyn knew she was the very image of her mother (the picture had her mother in it). She and her sister wore simple dresses that her mother made.

And yet, though it was all she wanted, Aderyn wasn't happy. In the dream, she felt less … adventurous. Less … fun. She had family, but it came at a price. A price she definitely didn't want to pay …

She woke up, startled by the sounds of waking children.

'Come on, Addie, wake up,' a voice whispered in her ear.

Aderyn grinned at the voice and sat up. There, in front of her, was her best friend, Stella. Stella was a fellow Wardmate, one of the four girls who occupied the dorm, and was perhaps the most enthusiastic person Aderyn knew. She had been orphaned at about three, when her parents had been in an accident that included a band of bandits.

'Addie, we'll be late if we don't hurry up. You know Baron Arald's never late,' she said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

'Stella, the Baron will let us have breakfast. He has to eat too,' Aderyn sighed. Sometimes Stella could be a bit too enthusiastic.

'I know that,' Stella cried out. 'We have to pick our best clothes. We have to look immaculate. Then we have to choose how we'll have our hair up. We need to make a good first impression if we want to be picked.' Stella tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder. 'After all, this is the most important day of our lives.'

Sofia, a tall, willowy girl who was another Ward, grinned at Aderyn. Shania (the only other roommate) however, scoffed and threw disdainful looks at the girls. The girls threw glares in return.

'Still,' Stella continued, 'we might want to speed it up a bit. The Baron is hardly going to be impressed if we turn up late.'

Sofia smiled at her twin sister. 'Stella, everything's going to be fine. I'm going to get place in the Diplomatic Service; you're going to get a place in the kitchen and Addie's going to get a place … Um Addie, where do you want to go?'

Aderyn thought about it for a second. 'Battleschool,' she finally answered.

The twins looked incredulous. 'Battleschool?' Stella breathed. 'Why Battleschool?'

'Do I look like I'm going to sit around knitting? I want to fight. I want to be the first real woman warrior,' Aderyn announced. The twins exchanged looks. Aderyn notice the glance and raised her eyebrows.

'Why is this such a surprise to you?' she asked.

Little did she know, the famous Ranger, Will Treaty, was asking the same question.

* * *

'Why is this such a surprise to you?' Will asked. He was talking to Baron Arald, telling the older man that one of his Wards had potential. Potential to be a Ranger.

'I don't know Will,' Arald said. He was a kindly man, usually happy in most situations but the matter brought before him was one he would rather not take part in.

'My lord, she has all the potential of a Ranger. I've seen her. She's fast, amazingly good at unseen movement and when you let them try archery, you have to admit that was the most astonishing shots you've ever seen for a girl of that age,' Will concluded. He saw no real reason why the girl couldn't be trained as a Ranger. None at least, he thought, that couldn't be worked around. When the Baron spoke, he voiced that one reason that Will couldn't ignore.

'She's a girl,' Arald said stubbornly. 'I know for a fact that there are no women Rangers in the Corps. Women aren't suited for that life.'

Will sighed. Arald was right about women in the Corps. But women, Will thought, are just as suited to that life as men. 'She is suited to that life, my lord. You just don't want her getting hurt. That's understandable.' Will was thinking about what the Baron had told him. The girl's parents were indeed important if her mother had ladies in waiting.

'Will, it's more than that. She's only a girl,' Baron Arald pled. 'She is the most delicate girl I've ever met. Looks like the breeze could blow her away.'

Will looked at him sympathetically. 'I don't want her to be in this position. But she deserves a chance. What do you think she'd say if I went to her and told her you weren't giving her the chance to be a Ranger?' Will asked. The Baron hung his head. He knew Will was right. But he didn't want to break the promise he'd given to her mother before she'd died.

_Look after her _the woman had said._ Don't let her be hurt._

'Will, I promised to look after her. And I honour my promises,' Arald said firmly. Will frowned, deep in thought.

What can I do, he asked himself. How can Arald trust me?

Then it hit him.

'My lord,' he began, 'I swear that I will look after this child. Though I thought perhaps Halt or Crowley could be her mentor, I will teach the girl. I swear on all I hold dear that this girl will be in the safest of hands.'

Baron Arald paused. He trusted Halt and Crowley, but he knew Will also deserved the chance to teach her. His mind working fast, Arald came to a decision.

Will was watching intently. He realised that Arald was taking into account his words. The Baron's face was becoming more determined by the second. Will's heart sunk. If he couldn't convince the man sitting before him, he knew he had no chance to convince Crowley that a girl would be an ideal Ranger.

The Baron shook his head and Will's spirits plummeted further. Then the man spoke. 'I must be mad to agree to this. She's to be trained as a Ranger, Will Treaty. You gave me your word that she is to be as safe as a Ranger's apprentice can possibly be. While she is in your care I expect you to be the best mentor you can be.'

Will felt a warmth in his chest. Though he thought that twenty-six was extremely young to have an apprentice, he knew that he was ready for the responsibility of teaching the girl.

'Thank you,' he said simply. Then a thought struck him and he added, 'Baron Arald, could you keep this quiet. I don't want anyone to know that my apprentice is a girl.'

'Agreed,' Arald smiled.

* * *

Aderyn watched as Sofia twirled. Sofia's white dress fanned out and she stopped spinning. Then Stella jumped forward, wearing a knee-length dress the colour of vines. The two dresses were identical except for the colouring.

The twins had already approved of Aderyn's dress. The girls had a spoken agreement to look their best and, unfortunately for her, that meant wearing the gold number she was wearing now. It was made of floaty fabric that shimmered like a diamond and was strangely soft. It only came up to her knees, like the others, but it had a look that shouted perfection.

'I like them,' she exclaimed. 'You both look so sophisticated. So grown up.' She wasn't lying about that. Both girls looked stunning.

'Thanks,' Stella beamed.

'Let's make our way down there, hey?' Sofia suggested. She had inclined her head at Aderyn's compliment. She'd make a great Courier.

The trio linked arms and skipped towards the dining hall. However, the girls had spent so long deciding what to wear that breakfast was already done and dusted. Stella pouted.

'No!' she cried out.

'Come on,' a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Justin, their fellow Wardmate. 'The Choosing is in a few minutes. We'll be late.'

The four raced in the direction of the Baron's study. That was where the choosing would take place.

Five minutes later, the four arrived at the anteroom of the study. Also assembled there were Joshua and Cian, the other boy Wards, and Shania. Joshua beamed at them and Shania sneered. Nobody noticed Cian.

Except Aderyn.

He gave her a rare smile, one that was rare because of how little he smiled these days. His older brother, the only family he had, had died some months ago when he had faced a group of Pictans that had threatened him. He was still as sad as possible.

Aderyn gave him a soft smile. Though Stella and Sofia were her best friends, she had known Cian longer than she had known them. And so she knew him best.

At that moment, Martin, Baron Arald's secretary, bustled importantly into the room. 'Right,' he announced, 'line up all of you. In height order.'

The line started with the tallest, Justin. Then Joshua shuffled next to him, Cian on his other side. Shania glanced distastefully at Cian before taking her place in line; the twins were having trouble deciding who went next. Aderyn was obviously the shortest, but the twins were bickering about who stood next to her. Finally, an amazingly annoyed Martin gestured to both girls to take their place.

Stella lost the argument. She placed herself next to the hated Shania. Sofia stood next to Aderyn, her face a little smug. Martin barked out: 'You there. Yes you. The one in the front. The boy. Yes. Lead the way into the Baron's office.'

Justin (and pretty much all of the kids, except for Sofia and Cian) looked pale as he led the way into the large study. This year, the Craftsmasters were already in the room, gazing sternly at the students. Only eleven years had passed since Will's Choosing. Not many of the representatives had changed. Only Ulf the Horsemaster was not there, as he had passed away many a year ago. In his place was a large woman who gave all the impression that they were in trouble.

No one noticed the Ranger. He made himself invisible to all in the room. All except one. All except the girl he had chosen as his apprentice. The girl, Aderyn.

He assessed the girl. She had dark, ebony hair that fell to her waist. Her features all gave Will the impression of a porcelain doll. All but two aspects made her look delicate. The first aspect was her stance. She held herself ready. The second was her eyes. They were bright emerald green, the colour Will had seen only in the necklaces his friend, Cassandra, wore. Intelligent and aware.

As he was assessing Aderyn, the ceremony had started. Justin, first in line was first up. He was asked by the Baron his preference. 'Battleschool,' he stated.

The Baron looked up at Sir Rodney. Rodney nodded his approval and Justin stepped back. Next was Joshua. He asked for Battleschool as well and, as before, Rodney agreed. Things were different for Cian. He stepped forward.

'Name?' Martin asked.

'Cian Smith.'

'What's your preference Cian?' Baron Arald asked.

'I don't have a preference, my lord. I ask to go wherever you put me,' Cian stated in the voice that showed he didn't care. Everyone gasped. The only exceptions were Will, Shania and Aderyn. Will was far too trained to make a sound and Shania didn't care. Aderyn wasn't surprised, though. Before Cian's brother died, he and Aderyn were in love. They didn't tell each other, of course, but when Tristan had passed away, Cian didn't look at her the same. He was to depressed.

Aderyn knew he always wanted to be a Ranger. She used to think he'd be a good Ranger. She didn't want his lifelong dream gone. She loved him too much to let him do that to himself. So she stepped forward and walked calmly to Baron Arald's side.

'Baron Arald?' she said.

'Yes child?' he answered.

'I know what Cian wants to do,' she informed him. Then, craning her neck to whisper in his ear, she said, 'He's wanted to be a Ranger since he was little. He's always best at Ranger skills, like being invisible.'

Baron Arald shook his head in amazement. Two of his Wards, best for life as Rangers? 'Will Treaty, do you know if Gilan has an apprentice?' he asked.

Will shook his head, wondering what the Baron was thinking. Then he realised what was going on. Was the boy a good candidate? Yes. Will had observed both children in the past years, wondering if he should ask Gilan's advice. Now, it seemed, Gilan was a teacher.

'Good idea, my lord,' he said.

Arald grinned. 'Thanks, Will.'

Aderyn stepped back, a beautiful smile lightening up her face. Cian looked bewildered. 'Cian, meet me after the Choosing to discuss your options,' the Baron ordered as Cian nodded.

Shania stepped forward asking for an apprenticeship with the Horsemaster. Permission was granted and then Stella was up. She rushed into it, stumbling over the Baron's proper title. She begged For an apprenticeship with Master Chubb and the chef agreed. Sofia, always the lady of the group, began properly, informing the Baron her name and what her choice was. Lady Pauline, Halt's wife, was pleased to have such a good, polite woman joining the Couriers. And she allowed herself a smile.

Now was the time the Baron had been waiting for. Aderyn stepped forward, stepping in a calm, authoritive way. The Baron held up a hand. The short girl paused.

'Aderyn, you, like your friend Mr Smith, must meet me after the Choosing. A career has already been Chosen for you. By your mother,' Arald added, for he could see the look on the girl's face and knew she was going to object. The last three words quietened her. 'Now, the Choosing has finished. The ones I wish to see, here now. The rest, congratulations at your Choosing. You may all go now.'

As everyone but Will, Arald, Aderyn and Cian filed out of the room, I mysterious figure slipped in the door, unnoticed.

'Now, to business,' Will said, clapping his hands together.

Cian looked shocked. 'You're Will Treaty?' he asked, excitement growing in his voice.

Will nodded, confused. 'Why is this boy so excited?' he muttered under his breath.

'Wow.' Cian turned to Aderyn, his eyes glowing with happiness. For a second, he looked like himself, a boy head over heels for his best friend. Then his gaze dropped from hers.

'Don't I get a 'wow'?' a cheerful voice said. They all spun around to see someone extremely unexpected.

'Gilan!' Will exclaimed, embracing his friend. 'Arald and I have some extremely good news for you.'

For a second, everyone had forgotten the fifteen-year-olds. Then all attention turned to them as Arald gestured for all to sit.

'We'd better talk.'


	3. Conversations

'Are you kidding?'

The twins were watching Aderyn with a look of admiration. The trio had gone upstairs to pack their things, readying themselves for their apprenticeships. Stella and Sofia had packed only their best clothes, jewellery, pictures and reminders of their family. The twins actually were triplets, but their sister had died in the accident that claimed their parent's lives. Aderyn packed the things she thought she'd need. Her boots, leggings, a cap to pull over her ears and disguise her long hair, best shirts, a dress or two. They all went into the rucksack, along with her mother's jewellery and five or so of her gowns. The twins were gaping at Aderyn as if she were a Skandian.

'You've got to be kidding!' Stella gasped, shaking her head in wonder. 'They never take girls. You've got to be the first.'

Aderyn shrugged. She seemed to be radiating a nonchalance that Stella found intimidating; Aderyn was actually faking it: she'd never felt so amazed in her entire life. 'Well, you knew, women are just as good as men. Take Princess Cassandra for instance. She's probably one of the most iconic women today, and she's fought in wars. Against the Temujai.'

Stella looked confused while Sofia nodded and gave a small, reluctant smile. 'I still don't get why they're recruiting girls. They know full well that girls are fussier than men,' she said matter-of-factly, while pulling a soft, cotton shirt out of her drawer. Placing it delicately in the bag, she turned to Aderyn with an almost invisible air of burning curiosity.

'I don't know. I mean, there are so many things that I don't know about this. It was a rather brief conference, you know,' Aderyn explained. She sighed, feeling slightly angry at the Baron. He had lied about the 'chosen by-your-mother thing.

'Well, it shouldn't be so bad. I mean, you wanted to be a warrior, you're one now.' That was Stella, always trying to think brightly. Aderyn was a bit disappointed.

'I guess …'

After the three had packed all of their important (to them, at least) possessions, they headed down to the dining hall, where a banquet was being prepared in their honour. Justin and Joshua were mucking about, pretending that the silver knives that they had were swords. Shania, like always, ignored all of the other Wards. Stella and Sofia slid into seats next to the boys, while Aderyn searched the hall. She couldn't see any sign of the one she most wanted to see.

Then her eyes met his.

* * *

'Will, you _do_ know you're crazy, right?'

Will looked up from his cup of coffee, sighed and set it down, raising an eyebrow for Gilan to continue. Gilan gave him a smile and explained.

'Come on, Will, do you really think Crowley will let you have an apprentice? You're only twenty-six! And add that to the fact that said apprentice is a _girl_! There has never even _been_ a girl Ranger!'

Will shrugged. 'Your point is?'

Gilan threw his hands up. 'Why am I even bothering?' he exclaimed. 'At least Halt will put you right.'

'When?'

'_When he gets back!_' Gilan said, clearly exasperated. Will gave a snort of laughter, receiving a frown from Gilan. Will continued to smirk at his bewildered expression. 'Why are you smiling?' Gilan asked.

Will's smirk grew more pronounced. 'Halt's not going to be coming back until the Gathering. The treaty will take at least a month to be renewed and he picked the wrong time to go to Skandia.' Gilan's frown turned into a pout.

'Oh my God, Will! You have to come to your senses. You can't have an apprentice! You're not ready,' he insisted.

Will's amusement changed rapidly. 'That's not what you said this morning!' he hissed.

'I had to say that!' Gilan's voice got louder. 'The Baron wasn't going to say no! He obviously wants her to be a Ranger. So that's what will happen. But it's not right!'

His jaw set, Will stood up, practically quivering with anger. He and Gilan always got on well, but this was a subject that both had different opinions on.

'Do you think women aren't as good as men?' he asked.

'No, I just th-'

'I've seen her skills. She's better than any Ranger's apprentice and she hasn't had training. I think we should seriously consider opening a women's division. Cassandra will definitely go for it and Duncan adores her, so he'll be with her. And anyway … women make better diplomats.'

Gilan felt confused. What was Will talking about? he thought. 'Why does that matter?'

Will looked enthusiastic; he was practically jumping up and down. 'Ok,' he began, 'the Baron (and Halt, for that matter) has always said that women make better diplomats. Imagine when I go on a diplomatic mission by myself: remember that incident a few weeks ago? Another problem like that and Araluen is going to have a lot of enemies.'

'I still haven't got a clue where you are going with this.'

'Well, if more women join the Special Task Group, we have some delegates; and by delegates, I mean people who can actually understand what I'm saying when I'm speaking complete rubbish that no one in this world will ever understand. I mean, we can hardly spare Alyss all the time; she's the only one who understands what I'm saying half the time. Aderyn can come with me on missions and do all the talking.' He looked extremely pleased with himself. He's getting too cocky, Gilan thought.

'Um, Will?' he said, in the tone of someone explaining a gaping flaw. 'What will you do when she's graduated?'

Will waved a dismissive hand. 'I haven't figured that out yet, but when it comes up, I'll deal with it.' He picked up his coffee mug, taking a long draught.

'Well,' said Gilan uncertainly, 'I think I'll go to bed. I've got a long ride tomorrow _and_ I'll have to find way for Cian to come.' He drained the cup and placed it on the kitchen sink, eager for a good night's sleep.

'Wait,' Will commanded. Gilan paused. 'Gil, why exactly are you here? I mean, you didn't know that today you'd get an apprentice. So you must have a reason. What happened?'

A huge grin split Gilan's face. 'That's for me to know and you to find out,' he trilled, as he exited the room, heading for the guest room.

Extremely curious, Will shook his head. He stood up, stretched and made for his room. As he drifted off to sleep, he started to prepare himself for the morning.

Because if he had learned anything from Halt, it was that a Ranger's apprentice was a very tiring person.


End file.
